


Heart

by cat_77



Series: Flufftober 2018 [11]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF Alec Lightwood, BAMF Magnus Bane, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 12:04:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16263836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cat_77/pseuds/cat_77
Summary: He was one of the top Shadowhunters in literally the world and, quite frankly, it was embarrassing how often people tried to kidnap him.





	Heart

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt of “heart.”
> 
> * * *

Alec groaned and banged his head back against the heavy cement wall that currently supported him. He was one of the top Shadowhunters in literally the world and, quite frankly, it was embarrassing how often people tried to kidnap him.

He said tried despite being chained and locked away because it never lasted long and it never ended well for the captors. Between an overprotective parabatai and an overprotective lover and the fact that he himself really was that good, he had thus far always escaped and always made the idiot pay the price, usually with said idiot’s own clan/pack/conglomerate apologizing profusely for weeks to come.

With that in mind, he took a moment to asses the situation and to try to figure out how he could get out of it without owing Jace yet again. Chains: check. Stony cell: check. Bow and/or stele: no check, which meant whoever had him had learned from past mistakes. For some reason, his enemies liked to lay his weapons before him like prizes won and always forgot that meant he was in all technicality still armed. The bond between Shadowhunter and weapon was intense. The bond between Shadowhunter and weapon that may have possibly been augmented by his warlock boyfriend even more so.

The walls shook and there was the faint hint of sulphur and smoke to the what little air reached him through the barred window set high in the heavy wooden door. Magnus then, which saved him some face at least.

The door flew open, shards of wood spraying about the small room even as the hinges belatedly clinked against the ground. Magnus strode in, hands lit with red instead of his usual blue, true eyes bright in the dimness. “There you are!” he exclaimed happily, more like finding him in the masses of Pandemonium on Ladies Night than in a dungeon of unknown location.

“You know it’s a trap, right?” Alec said casually.

“The sigils on the walls outside did tell me that much, yes,” Magnus said easily enough as he stepped closer. “It’s like they thought I wouldn’t have any counterspells at the ready. Insulting, really.”

Alec grinned despite himself, the motion pulling against his still split lip enough for him to taste the tang of blood. Magnus gently pressed his own lips a hairsbreadth away from the wound, and he could feel the familiar tingle of healing magic take hold.

There was a commotion behind him, Alec’s view partially blocked by the spikes of his lover’s hair. He saw the shine of rings and a flick of a wrist before Magnus stepped back slightly to reveal three bodies crumpled on the floor. There was a fourth in the doorway, and she at least was wise enough to hold a weapon on him, aim fairly true from what Alec could tell.

“Are you so heartless that you would attack your own kind? For one of those?” the woman spat. Warlock then, which meant the weapon was probably enchanted to be a little more on target. “That’s why we chose you for the sacrifice. If we can even find what we need within your empty rib cage for the spell.”

“Heartless? Well, I suppose that is true. After all, you dared to take that heart and chain it away,” Magnus mused. He still hadn’t turned around to face her, heedless of the fact her reinforcements had begun to gather behind her. Instead, he reached up and cupped Alec’s face tenderly before he let it drift over to where his shoulder was starting to ache from being held at such a weird angle for so long.

“You’re so cheesy,” Alec sighed. “Also, there are four, no, five behind her now.”

Magnus pouted slightly before he said, “So it won’t even be a fair fight?”

A snap of his fingers later, and Alec’s arms were free. He immediately dragged Magnus to the left to avoid the shot, hands sliding under the elaborate jacket he wore, fingers feeling the heat of his skin through the silk shirt. Magnus, of course, made a point to rub against him as much as he could when he turned to face their attackers. “Was is good for you?” he asked slyly.

Alec tugged free the arrow and the blade hidden away in the tailored folds and smiled, “Always.” He dropped a quick kiss to the tip of Magnus’ nose before both launched themselves into the fray.

Sadly, as Magnus had predicted, it was a rather one sided and truncated battle. The young and ambitious warlocks were nothing compared to the two trained fighters. When Jace appeared and tossed him his discarded bow, Clary and Izzy at his heels, it was pretty much over then and there save for the need to send the culprits to the Clave to be dealt with later.

That night, curled up together after all the necessary reports were filed and Magnus had given him a very thorough examination for any and all injuries, Alec dared to ask, “So I’m your heart, huh?”

“Well, of course,” Magnus agreed easily enough. “I gave you mine nearly the moment we met so I needed a substitute.”

Alec simply laughed at that and pulled the covers up and over them both so that he could give Magnus a very thorough examination of his very own.


End file.
